The Sorcerer's Trade
by skytears
Summary: *6th year fic* School starts again, but with a new DAtDA teach, and students who know things that Voldemort and others would kill to get their hands on. Literally... first HP fic. R&R!


Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Trade

By: skytears

Authoress' Notes: I saw my little sister reading Harry Potter (book 3 – for the fifth time), so I decided to write about it… This is *NOT* a Mary-Sue no matter how much you may think so!! I can guarantee right now that the OC doesn't fall in love with one of the characters!! Someone may fall in love with her, but…oh well! Blame it on my plot-bunny killer and muse: red sharpie! *grr*  Eh, yeah…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…yeah, I think J.K. Rowling beat me to it… You can sue me all you want, but I don't have any money… That I can call my own, anyway. 'Cause in reality, only a few people (considering the population of the States) can call their money their own… Because if they were the first people to spend it, it is sorta theirs…kinda, sorta, not really… *sigh* Whatever. But Dacia Black, Davide, Tom, Marcella Black, etc. belong to me…skytears! SO HA!!! P

Pronunciation key: 

Dacia = Day-see-uh (the stress is on the 'ci' part)

Davide = Dah-vee-deh (stress is on the 'Da' part)

Tom = I don't think I need to… *sigh*

Read and review, please!! First fic on FF.net!! Flames welcome…as long as I get some feedback!! | (if you must flame, flame for them being OOC…I know they are… T_T)

* * *

Chapter One 

[ The Sorcerer's Trade is like the lost city of Atlantis, gone for many eras, humanity has been longing for the longest time to find its location and the secrets the metropolis hides— ] Hermione's 'silent reading time' was stopped short by someone taking the book out of her hands.

She froze, and looked up timidly. Then her face brightened, a smile gracing her lips. "Harry! Ron! I was wondering where you two were! I've been here for over half-an-hour waiting for you! I saved you seats, as well… Oh you *must* tell me what you did over the summer—"

Harry and Ron listened to her ramble on and on about her summer amusedly, answering questions when needed. They broke off their conversation to allow Seamus Finnigan and Dean (A/N- Anyone care to share his last name? ^_^;;) and other old friends to join them. Soon they had a quite large group taking up one full fourth of the large table, even though not all of them knew the original trio personally. But all had heard about the 'all-knowing' Hermione Granger, the famous 'boy-who-lived' Harry Potter, and Harry Potter's sidekick Ron Weasley. So they used that as a way to squirm their way to the threesome and say "hi"…

Dean's watch began letting out a small chime, as he had planned it to sound for each feast, but a ring sounded throughout the hall – drowning out the watch's alarm.

"Attention! Attention please…" said a deep voice. All heads swiveled simultaneously to the teacher's table to see Dumbledore in flowing robes standing there, a chestnut-haired woman standing next to him dressed in robe with a form-fitting bodice that pooled a violet puddle beneath her feet. "Thank you. I would like to introduce you all to…"—he beamed at the students, his ice-blue eyes glittering—"your new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor: Professor Marcella Brume. She was teaching at New Zealand, in Auckland School of Sorcery. Please, give her a round of applause, for we are *very* lucky to have such a remarkable woman with us!" Dumbledore began clapping, grinning from ear to ear.

Professor Brume smiled gently at the students. Her violet eyes were dancing in the flicker candle-light, and her fair complexion was given an olive tint in the shadows dancing above everyone's heads. She said something to Dumbledore, whose smile widened and he stepped aside.

Professor Brume nodded, and cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention again. "Thank-you for your hearty ovation, and my sincerest gratitude to the seventh year in the front row of the Ravenclaw table who gave me a catcall." She winked, and closed her eyes as she looked up towards the ceiling some as large quantities of "oooohs" and laughs rounded on the front of the Ravenclaw table.

The trio at the Gryffindor table, however, were speaking it hushed voices about Brume.

"She doesn't seem much prepared!" said Hermione.

"I'm sure she is, Hermione," said Harry.

"She's too PRETTY to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor!" blurted Ron, before his face turned the brightest red this side of the world of tomatoes. He clamped his mouth shut and all-of-a-sudden seemed quite interested in the loose thread coming from his robes. (A/N- hehe… =D)

As soon as the room had calmed down, Professor Brume smiled again, and opened her eyes. "Professor Dumbledore has also given me the liberty to explain a few things to the student body. Or maybe it's because I'm the only one aware of what is happening…?" Her eyes moved to her side where the headmaster was standing.

Dumbledore shrugged. "You won't be the only one once you tell them. There are some brilliant ones in this school." His eyes landed on Hermione for a moment, before he smiled. "But do what you must."

"Of course," said Brume before turning back to the students. "For starters, no one is allowed to go to the Forbidden Forest – as always – unless they are given detention." The trio winced, and Brume grinned slightly. "The upper floors of the castle, used mainly for storage, are not to be trifled with. There has been reports from other professors of…vermin, large vermin…there, and only instructors are allowed to retrieve items from the upper storage units.

"Secondly," she continued, "the classrooms and hallways at the southern end of the castle are now off limits. Anyone who dares to go there will be rewarded with the loss of something great, a body part or something of the like, and will receive detention for the rest of the school year." Her violet eyes flashed a cold, metallic color, and she stared at each table – staying longer at the Hufflepuff table. "There will be no exceptions.

"Thirdly, there will be another ball held this year – three, actually. The first will be at the beginning of the year, in a few weeks to be exact, as a welcome-back ball. The second will be at Christmas for reasons that are quite self-explanatory, and the third will be near the end of the year for reasons also self-explainable. Oh yes, and whoever lost a small black cat, please come and claim him here." She lifted up a black kitten with glowing yellows eyes by the scruff of the neck, making it meow, and soon a first year ran up and claimed him.

"Well then," said Dumbledore, after the food had appeared, at the professor's table. "It seems as though the students have had a great summer." He had kept catching snippets of conversations, and realized that many students had gone to Spain, the States, Mexico, Bermuda, the Virgin Islands, Hawaii, and other exotic places that were out-of-the-ordinary.

The other instructors agreed.

"But there is always the exception," said Snape, lip curling, "that some stayed within the Muggle territories…"

Brume looked at him oddly, then glanced at the headmaster as if to say "he just said this…don't you think you should do something?"

Dumbledore just shook his head, and stroke up a conversation with Professor McGonagall. It had something to do about…lemon-drops… Whatever that might have been and mattered to the others.

~

Soon, the student-body was stuffed with food and desert, and trotted off to bed – falling into deep slumbers. But three Gryffindors however, stayed awake.

"Didn't see Malfoy, did you, Hermione?" said Harry.

"You know, I haven't…" said Hermione, after pondering for a moment. "Suppose he isn't coming?"

"Good riddance, I say," spat Ron, and tried keeping his eyelids open.

"You should go to sleep if you're tired, Ron," said Hermione.

"I think I will," said Ron, sighing in defeat. "See you guys in the morning, then."

"Good-night, Ron," said Harry.

"Yes, don't let the bedbugs bite!" added Hermione.

Ron mumbled his reply.

* * *

It sucked. I know it did!! Flames welcome, C&C welcome, R&R welcome…Anything is welcome, 'long as I get FEEDBACK!!! ^_~

IM: Tsky48

E-mail: nicci_ran@yahoo.com

Website: http://www.geocities.com/kitsunegundam 

Yeah…contacting info… ^_^ Feedback! Please!


End file.
